No Title
by Comitissa
Summary: Tony gets an unexpected phone call from someone in his past.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I'm not the first too write about this kind of story, sorry for that. But I wanted too at least write something to get you're opinion on my writing. So I'm not even sure if I'm going to continue this story (I have no plot whatsoever). ****Please tell me if you think I should continue this or not. (If you think it's crap, please say so too, than at least I have no false pretences) And if you have any ideas, they're always welcome!**

**Btw, this is not beta'd yet!**

It was a quiet day in the bullpen, all four agents were working on the paperwork of the case they solved the day before. And since they had no new case they had all the time to finish it. The silence was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. Dinozzo reached over to answer. "This is very special agent Dinozzo, what can I do for you?" Tony said in his always exuberant tone, but what he heard next shook him to the core. "Ciao little Anthony, long time no see." That was by no mistake the voice of his father. The other three agents saw how their co-worker tensed and quickly hung up the phone. "Is everything okay Tony?" Said Ziva who was first to react. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine, it's just…eeehh…wrong number." Ziva didn't believe him for one second but kept silent after sensing the glare that came from her left side. So she dutifully went back to work, still throwing a couple of looks to Tony, to figure out what was really bothering him. But not managing in doing so.

Meanwhile, Tony couldn't concentrate on his work, the words of is father still racing through his mind. He hadn't seen the man since he was twelve. What would he want from him, why the sudden call? Tony fiercely hoped that his father was just bored, but knew that if this was the case his father would never, ever call him. Tony laid all thoughts of his father to rest; he wasn't in the mood right now. So he went back to work.

Nothing happened the hours following, so all was normal when the agents arrived the next day for a new day of work. But an hour before lunch time, the elevator opened with an unexpected guest. McGee looked up to see a man walking up to them. He appeared to be in either his late fifties or early sixties. He was wearing a fine tailored suit and had an air of importance around him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tony standing up with a stricken look on his face. The man stopped a meter short of Dinozzo's desk. "Anthony, I need to talk to you for a second." He said all but gently. Noting the Italian features of the man, McGee came to the conclusion that the two men were in some way related to each other. Tony looked around contemplating for a few moments before giving a curt nod and leading the other man to one of the conference room. McGee looked at his two remaining co-workers wondering if they knew what all this was about, but seeing the confused, but curious looks on their face, he knew they knew just as much as he did.

When Tony saw his father step through the elevator doors he did not know what to do. He just followed the man with his eyes before standing up, a reflex of his childhood days. "Anthony, I need to talk to you for a second." While he could have expected this, it still startled him. He hadn't experienced the former private conversations with his father as more of a pleasant than a painful thing. Not knowing what too do he looked around hoping that one of his teammates could help him. But of course they were just as surprised as him, and probably didn't know who the man before him was. So he gathered all his nerve and led his father to one of the conference rooms, not saying anything, he was still at loss for words.

Sitting down opposite his father he kept silent, not knowing what to do or say. "You have two days to gather your things. I'll send a car to pick you up." Startled by his fathers abruptness Tony looked at him blankly for a couple of seconds before his brain started working again "What? Pack my things? Wwhat the hell are you talking about?" His father looked disapprovingly. "Still not the brightest crayon in the box I see. You're coming home, Anthony, to take over the company."


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've decided to put the second chapter up. I just finished it. (I wrote chapter 1 like a year ago, but never had the guts to put it up). And I still don't know where I'm going with this so don't be too disappointed/surprised when I don't finish it.**

**Sorry about the length of the chapters, they're kind of short.**

**And o ja, I'm searching for a Beta as we speak.**

"What?!, you want me to take over the company? _Me?"_ Tony hadn't been more shocked in his life. Why would his father want him to take over the business? His father had disowned him over 25 years ago, and now he dropped by to tell him he had to take over the company! There was no way in hell he was going! He loved his job, despite the not so pleasant events in the couple of years he's worked for NCIS. There was no way his father was going to make him.

"Yes Anthony, you, who else?" His father answered like he just asked if grass was green.

"But you have a gazillion employees! Why not ask Peter? He's been your right-hand man for longer than I can remember!"

"You and I both know, Anthony, that Peter is, and will never be, a Dinozzo. The company isn't called Dinozzo enterprises for nothing. You are the only living Dinozzo heir."

Tony looked at his father threateningly. For the first time in his life he had the guts to stand up to him, and not to follow his every wish and command. "I won't do it." he simply stated. "I like it here, Gibbs is the best boss I've ever had, the best _father-figure_ I've ever had, and I won't let you take that away from me!" With that he stood up and stormed out of the room leaving his father behind, before he could respond.

Gibbs watched as Tony sat down behind his desk, his body was tense and you could see the anger radiating of his face. It didn't take long though before his mask was firmly put in place again and he greeted his co-workers with one of his many smiles. "So, who was that Tony?" McGee said. "None of your business, Probalicious" Gibbs studied Tony's face as he said this, Tony's grin never leaving his face. "What did he want then?" It was Ziva who asked the follow-up question. "Again that is none of your business" Tony said now turning to Ziva. You could hear a hint of aggrevation in his voice, but the smile was nevertheless still in place "Neither of your businesses" he added with a glance at McGee. Although he'd never admit it, Gibbs too, wanted to find out who exactly that man was.

Just as McGee, Gibbs had already come to the conclusion that they must be relatives, they looked to much alike not to be. Now he was thinking about it: It might even have been his father, which begged the question; why would he come looking for Dinozzo now, after all these years of not being in contact.

Gibbs' musings were interrupted when the subject of his thoughts once again entered the bullpen. And it was at this time that Tony's grin completely disappeared from his face.

'_He never gives up does he'_ Tony thought to himself when he saw his father coming around the corner. "Didn't I make myself clear?" Dinozzo Senior said, paying no attention to their bystanders whatsoever. "Crystal," Tony said, not even sparing a glance at his father "but I think I did too" The rest of the team saw how the elder men's face almost became bright red in anger. "Anthony this is the last time I'll say this, you're coming with me or…"

"Or what?" Tony looked up from his work for the first time, and he raised himself to his father's level. "Or you'll disown me again? Cause, ya know, you can only do that once."

This even seemed to aggravate his father more, and weren't it for the witnesses, Tony would have been sure of a split lip by know. "This isn't over yet, Antony, I'll be at your house this evening, and it's in your best interest you've had a change of heart when I do"

With that he left, and Tony sat down sighing.


End file.
